


孕肚

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Summary: ✘18禁✘ABO孕期车✘慎点
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 10





	孕肚

**Author's Note:**

> ✘18禁  
> ✘ABO孕期车  
> ✘慎点

金珉锡已经怀孕六个月了。自从肚子显出来以后，他就暂停了所有的行程，安安心心在家养胎。

金钟大却不行，他得继续活动。以至于每天早上或者中午，他都会出门前依依不舍的抱着金珉锡亲个三四分钟，还和肚子里的孩子打过招呼后才肯出门。

今天也是这样，金珉锡半哄半答应会好好照顾自己，把金钟大送进电梯后，摸了摸明显隆起来的孕肚，说：“宝宝，你爸爸好像和你差不多大呢。”

不过一个人在家的怀孕的Omega确实会有些孤独，金珉锡关上门。但是他已经三十岁了，是一个组合的大哥，更不是什么矫情的娇滴滴的Omega，他缓缓坐在沙发上，怀里抱着充满金钟大信息素和气味的毛毯，打开电视看了起来。

不得不说，现在的艺能节目真的很有新意，金珉锡被戳中了笑点，咧开嘴笑了起来。

然后，他的笑容就凝固在了脸上。

不，不可能的，他摸了摸自己的肚子，确认自己正在怀孕状态，但是为什么？

为什么他的信息素开始猛烈的爆发，四肢酸软无力，甚至感受到的无尽的空虚，迫切想要被填满，手里那根属于他的Alpha的物品让他感受到前所未有的…迫切。

这不是什么好征兆。

这分明是发情期的开始！

金珉锡害怕极了，他一瞬间无法思考任何事情，他现在不是一个人了，他需要顾及到他的孩子。

综艺节目还在继续放着，熟识的前辈朋友在抛梗接梗哈哈大笑，金珉锡都已经听不到了。他冷汗直流，哆哆嗦嗦地给金钟大发了条短信。

金钟大尽量保持着镇定，虽然这对一个Omega正在经受折磨的Alpha来说实在是有些困难。虽然车是公司的，但毕竟驾驶员是他，无论出了什么事，对谁都不好。

“伪发情状态，”金钟大急急忙忙打给的认识的医生朋友出现在车载扬声器里：“换句话说，大概是多种信息素的味道给孕期信息素本就不稳定的Omega带来了一定程度上的刺激，变得渴求Alpha的抚慰，但又与正常的发情期不同，不需要标记，不需要服用营养剂，大概一天左右就完事了。”

“那现在该怎么办？”绿灯亮起，金钟大猛踩油门，飞奔出去。

“做呗。”

“可是…？”

“六个月你怕什么，而且…”医生朋友语气里带着点调侃的意味：“好久没开荤了吧？”

不正经的Beta！一听就知道他不明白Alpha对怀孕Omega的保护欲有多强。金钟大明白金珉锡非常看重他们的孩子，而他也根本舍不得和他的Omega说一句重话。

金钟大沉默的变换车道，同时咽了咽口水。

似乎想到了什么，他下体突然一阵燥热。

当金钟大急急忙忙冲到家里面时，他甚至连鞋子都忘记脱了。敏锐的听觉能让他听到金珉锡从卧室传来的淡淡呼救声，但是要是让爱干净的Omega看到他穿鞋踩进来，不知道又要发多大脾气。

金钟大在内心默默骂了句脏话，脱下鞋用尽全力让他两滑到玄关，不管不顾的跑向他的爱人。

鼻息间的信息素味越来越浓郁，不用细读都能得知主人陷入了多大的情欲。细细小小的、努力压制住的呻吟声传到金钟大耳朵里，声波像蚂蚁一样沿着血液流入心脏，带来无尽的难耐的痒。

听觉与嗅觉的巨大诱惑已经让这位年轻的Alpha方寸大乱，更何况视觉上更为震撼的冲击——

金珉锡闭着眼睛，似乎不知道金钟大已经到家。下体的裤子已经被他有意无意识的蹭掉了，上半身穿着的，明显是他后来套上去的金钟大的卫衣——皱巴巴的，完全不想他以往的整洁的风格。

还有他怀里的Alpha常用的枕头，臀部上亮晶晶的液体，浸湿的床单，以及不难看不出的隆起的肚皮、小心翼翼保护着的行为…

金钟大箭步上前，心疼的吻去Omega因为忍耐和压制流出来的眼泪，捧着金珉锡的脸，轻轻的说：“哥，我回来了。”

被标记的AO双方都有着铭刻在DNA的羁绊和联系，金珉锡陡然睁开眼睛，撞进爱人温柔的抚摸里，安心的情绪扶摇直上，他委委屈屈，断断续续的叫着对方的名字，眼泪似乎流得更多：“钟大…钟大…”

“我在，珉锡，别怕啊，别怕，”金钟大把枕头扯过来，垫在金珉锡的头下，把他的手拉到自己脖子上，然后抱住他，衔住Omega的嘴唇：“我来帮你。”

顺从的天性让金珉锡无法拒绝，而且他急需这个来自标记他的Alpha的吻，这让他好受多了。

金珉锡逐渐恢复了点意识，开始慢慢的回应着金钟大。他的手逐渐攀上那人的脖子，发出点点像是呻吟的鼻音。金珉锡就这样靠着枕头半躺在床上，金钟大双腿分开跪在他的身侧两旁，六个月的肚子隔着对方，他们依然很小心，怕压到这颗他们的还未出世的明珠。

但是金珉锡的情况是不能再拖了，这对他和孩子都不好。于是金钟大放开了金珉锡已经被亲得红肿的嘴唇，温柔的把浸满汗水而湿透了的金珉锡的刘海掀起来，笑着在上面落下一吻。他一只手撑在床头，另一只手则抚摸着Omega隆起的肚皮，轻轻的说：“相信我，好吗，哥？”

说实在的，对于一个正在出于发情期，而且还怀着这个Alpha的崽子的Omega来说，这个心爱的Alpha说的每一句话，他都会不由自主的想要臣服。但是不同的是，大概是假性发情和真的发情期还是有一定程度上的区别，金珉锡此刻能够清晰的肯定，他金珉锡，全身心的，毫无保留的相信眼前这位Alpha，他的爱人，他的金钟大。

默契的恋人间，一个眼神就能知道一切。金钟大不停地吻着金珉锡的脸，手上却飞快的把两个人的衣物扒了个干净。

因为孩子已经六个月了，平躺的时候，会把金珉锡压得很不舒服。所以，金钟大就把人侧着身放好，将金珉锡的一条腿抬起来，用手抱住，从后面慢慢进入。

虽然后穴早已分泌出大量可以容纳Alpha的液体，但是现在毕竟是在孕期，没有扩张就直接进入的状态把金珉锡吓得不轻，他轻微的抖了一抖，不由自主的开始紧张：“等一下，钟大…”

“没关系的哥，我有分寸。”金钟大侧头在金珉锡耳后吻了吻，另一只闲空的手从前往后穿过金珉锡的脖子下方，捏住他胸前的凸起，一轻一重的把玩着。

金珉锡一直喘着粗气，不停地在深呼吸，似乎已经忘记了怀孕期间生殖腔会自动关闭的事，生怕金钟大会一不小心捅进那块敏感之地。毕竟按照他的Alpha的尺寸，也不是不可能的事。

索性金钟大是个言出必行又十分细心的Alpha，自家Omega的担心全都看在眼里，语言上的安慰必不可少，行动上的也从不缺席。

“嗯啊！…”后颈腺体的地方被人色情的舔舐，胸前的手不停地做乱，两个红豆都很好的照顾到，后穴更是正在吃着那人的巨物，甚至被握住的大腿内侧的感觉都不那么强烈了，接二连三的刺激，让金珉锡忍不住叫出了声。

哥哥满足的呻吟让金钟大更加满意，他坏心眼的朝金珉锡耳朵里吹了口气，换回Omega一激灵的蜷缩，后穴下意识地夹得更紧。

不过欺负现在无力反抗的哥哥，到时候是要付出代价的，金钟大对此深有体会。所以他亲笑了一下，再金珉锡耳垂上咬了一口，又亲了亲，开始九浅一深的肏了起来。

金珉锡不断在承受着身后Alpha的撞击，然而身为受孕Omega的他又本能的把手放在隆起的肚子上。这样的金珉锡让金钟大看得血脉喷张，生生把金珉锡肏射了出来。点点白沫不小心落在了孕肚上，金钟大眼睛发红，不自觉又硬了一点。

金珉锡白嫩的屁股因为长时间的拍打变得有些红，现在他的样子有多么的色情，闭着眼睛享受着Alpha的服务和许久未有的性生活的他当然不得而知。金钟大却把这一切都收入眼底，越来越觉得粉丝们给这哥封的“妖精”，可是一点没有作假。

可不就是妖精吗。

一个动作一句呻吟，就能让金钟大更不得按着他往死里肏，多情底下的热情全都想在他身上付出，在任何时间，任何地方，任何方面。

金钟大在金珉锡高声尖叫中射了出来，许久未射在肠道里面了，这样的感觉让两个人都觉得有点陌生，就好像一开始小心翼翼，有没有经验的做爱的那时候一样。

清洁到一半，金珉锡就顶不住困意，沉沉的睡过去了。金钟大便放轻动作，尽量不发出任何声音，回到主卧换好四件套，又轻手轻脚的把暂时睡在客房的金珉锡抱回来。

金钟大接着小夜灯微弱的灯光，柔情似水的看着金珉锡，在金珉锡脸颊上落下一吻，再掀开金珉锡的睡衣，亲了亲Omega的肚皮。然后上床，从背后把侧躺熟睡的金珉锡抱进怀里。

“晚安。”他说。

晚安，亲爱的珉锡哥，晚安，亲爱的还没能见面的小宝贝。

Dear my dear

your jongdae.

—END—


End file.
